Behind These Hazel Eyes Songfic - Oneshot
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: Years have passed and so had she. How would Neville go on with having to commemorate his beloved wife, Luna?


Behind These Hazel Eyes.

It had happened so unexpectedly, but was expected at some point. But it was still a shock. His Luna was gone. Taken the very same way her own mother had died, during an experiment in their home, Luna's family home in Ottery St. Catchpole. Thankfully, their daughter Aurora was at Hogwarts in her second year with Neville, who was teaching a class at the time when the news was brought to him.

Now here he was, sat at his desk in the office of the Herbology greenhouses trying to pen a eulogy fit enough to give at the funeral.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to feel so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on._

He had felt so lucky when Luna had agreed to go out with him at the end of the War, even luckier when she had said yes to marriage, ecstatic when they had Aurora thirteen years ago, but since hearing of her death he had not slept, barely ate, was only just about able to function with the help of potions everyday.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

There had been a time, before they had had Aurora, that they had taken a break, when Luna had needed space as she was too worked up over the fact he was never home, always at work, at Hogwarts. They had fought hard when Neville had heard she had been seen out and about with the famous magizoologist, Rolf Scamander. She had argued with it that it was purely platonic, a working partnership only and if she couldn't enjoy time with her friends how could she live her life. Eventually they worked it out and the result was their beautiful daughter, who was the image of her mother.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

'_Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on._

He had told her all about being bought up by his formidable grandmother and his parents, knowing that she would have an understanding of how it felt to have lost a parent and how it affected him. But now he had to hold it together on his own – again. Not only for himself but for Aurora too. Everyone during the course of the school day saw the Professor facade he put up, but alone he let it slide.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

The news had hit him hard at first, after all Luna had been his first and last true love, except Herbology, but that didn't count. Not he way he had loved her. Not the way he loved her for giving them the child that cemented their relationship, who was now just as heart broken as her father over the loss of her mother.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore_

When they did fight, from time to time, it was fierce, mainly over just how much time he spent on work and not family. Both sides wouldn't back down until a compromise was made. He had been asked to identify the body at St Mungo's. It was hard, seeing her lying there as if she was sleeping, the only sign of what had happened was just a small cut above her left eyebrow on the temple. He had broken down over the body, the tears he had held back flowing like a flood from his very soul and heart.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

Losing her for good was tearing him up, worse then when they fought and were on breaks. But no more tears fell, he had cried them all out. Now, he had to be strong.

A week later, standing in front of a large collection of family and close friends he gave the eulogy, no tears ran but his voice did caught from time to time during the reading.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

At the wake afterwards in the family home, Harry and Ginny came towards him. Ginny hugged him tight, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You did her proud Neville, as did Aurora."

"Yeah, it take guts to stand there and talk about someone you love and care for in the loving way you did about Luna. I know we've all lost family and friends since the end of the War but hat was the bravest and best eulogy I've ever heard. A true Gryffindor once more," Harry said as he shook Neville's hand and patted his arm. Aurora approached, her eyes red from crying and nodded to her 'Uncle and Auntie' before they left the Father and Daughter alone. She leant against him, her golden hair brushing against his cheek. He placed an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Well done Dad. Mum would have love that speech," she whispered. It was all the praise he wanted that day.

A/N – Lyrics to 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Martin Sandberg, Kelly Clarkson and Lukasz Gottwald. I do not get paid for writing the above. Same goes with the characters that belong in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for allowing people like me to 'play' with them for my, and other peoples amusement.


End file.
